Existing alignment marks can be used in kerf or prime areas on semiconductor wafers for reference during optical global alignment (OGA). Such alignment marks can be any kind of unique structure. However, it can be time consuming to find suitable structures for use in scanning electronic microscope global alignment (SEMGA), which is at relatively smaller sizes. Further, existing alignment marks cannot provide for reticle inspection alignment in a pattern area for rotation inspection or overlay measurements, such as scanning electronic microscopic overlay measurements and/or optical overlay measurements.
A need therefore exists for a method of forming a general alignment mark that can be used for various purposes, and the resulting mark.